Poison Coursing Through Veins
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: Robin is poisoned by the Joker and Young Justice didn't know about it until Killer Croc and Bane came along. Dying slowly is Robin. Will he live or die? REALLY BAD TITLE AND SUMMARY! MUCH BETTER INSIDE! Zatanna is not included in my story. Neither is Rocket. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have got to stop.**

**Robin: Stop what?**

**Me: I have way too many stories. I can't keep up.**

**Kid Flash: Put some on hiatus.**

**Me: I might. **

**Robin: Not ours though. We are too cool for that.**

**Me: Sure…ANYWAYS! This is my new story and I hope you like it. Zatanna does not exist in here. Again, I hope you enjoy. If you do, please review. That rhymed. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Robin's POV**

BOOM!

"Duck!" I yelled. My team ducked as a huge chunk of rock sailed over our heads. We were done fighting The Sports Master in the sewers and now we were heading back. We ran into some…complications though.

"Who is this guy?" Wally (Kid Flash) asked.

"Bane," I replied grimly. We heard a loud roar. "Killer Croc too?!"

"You know them?" Artemis asked. I nodded.

"Batman and I fought them on one of our missions."

"Oh."

We heard 2 crashes and Bane burst through the left wall. Killer Croc burst from the right wall.

"I can smell your blood, Birdie," Killer Croc laughed. I looked down. My right arm was cut by some debris and was bleeding.

"How do we take them out?" M'gann asked.

"Bane isn't too hard. Knock off those tubes on his back then knock him out. Killer Croc on the other hand…" I trailed off.

"What?" SuperBoy asked.

"He'll be way harder to take down. He has no weaknesses."

"I doubt it."

"You can try, Robin. We all can," Kaldur assured.

"I guess so." I was being so negative. I wasn't being my positive self because I wasn't feeling too great at all.

A couple of days ago, we were in a fight with The Joker. He sprayed some kind of gas in the room and I didn't cover quickly enough. I inhaled some of it. No one knows about it. Not even Batman. Movement made everything a lot worse. I've had a couple of dizzy spells but not in front of somebody.

Bane charged me and I had to move. I jumped out of the way before he hit me and he crashed into the wall. He was dazed so I jumped on his back. I took out one tube before he shook me off. I back-flipped and landed next to Wally.

"Like that?" He asked.

"Like that," I whispered. The movement was making everything spin. I felt like throwing up. No one noticed.

Killer Croc charged me and I had to move again. I had a feeling they only wanted ME.

"Where's the Bat, Little Bird?" Killer Croc growled.

"Not here," I said. He grinned.

"You're dying. I can smell that well."

Bane, who was fighting my friends, made them look and listen to our conversation.

"I am getting older so…"

"Not like that!"

"Sure. I'm dying," I replied sarcastically. Croc growled and ran towards me. I moved slower than I normally would. Croc looked back at me and laughed.

"You moved slower than normal, Little Bird." Damn it. "You truly are dying. Let me put me out of your misery."

He ran towards me with his arms out wide. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape so I just stood there, accepting the blow. I was almost hit when KF came and dragged me out of there.

I was dazed and I couldn't get my bearings right. I knelt down and KF went down with me. He lowered me to the floor as I knelt on one knee. He did the same. I blinked fast but everything was still spinning.

"Robin?" KF asked. "You're really dying, aren't you?"

"Of course he's dying. I can smell it in his blood," Croc said. KF looked at SuperBoy.

"Is he…Is Croc lying?" KF asked. SuperBoy shook his head.

"He's not lying."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Artemis yelled.

"I didn't notice it until now. His heartbeat and everything was just fine."

"Looks like the Bird is a great liar. Shame he's going to die," Bane taunted. I looked up and saw Croc and Bane attacking my friends.

"KF, go help them," I whispered. He looked at me.

"What? Why would I leave you?"

"They need your help. I'll be fine. I promise." He looked reluctant but helped me sit in a comfortable position.

"Don't move," He ordered sternly and ran off to help the others. I leaned against the north, unbroken wall. I watched them fight as the world around me spun. I steadily grew a headache.

I watched M'gann pull off Bane's tubes and SuperBoy knock him unconscious. Killer Croc was fighting the rest. Aqualad noticed Killer Croc's Arkham Asylum Shock Collar.

Kid Flash threw a rock at the collar and it shocked Croc. The collar shocked its owner if it was touched by anything. Except air of course and water since he lived in the waters of the asylum.

Croc fell to the ground and before he got up, SuperBoy knocked him out. Kaldur called Belle Reve and ordered the group to get ready. Artemis came over and helped me up. I thanked her and we started to walk. That wasn't the best idea.

My vision started to darken. Artemis looked at me nervously but didn't say anything. We were halfway to the group when my vision went fully black. The last thing I heard was Artemis call my name before I fell unconscious.

**Kid Flash's POV**

Artemis and Robin were heading our way. I just now realized how sick Robin really looked. I wondered how we didn't notice it before, especially me and SuperBoy.

They were almost here when Robin slipped and Artemis called his name. We ran up to them.

"He's unconscious," SuperBoy said. "At least that's what his heartbeat tells me."

I panicked. "How does his heartbeat sound?"

"Not good."

I shifted uncomfortably.

M'gann rested a hand on my shoulder. "We're all worried about him but I think we should get him back to Mount Justice fast. How fast can you get him there?"

"20 minutes," I estimated. We were in the sewers in Gotham City so my estimate was probably wrong. I picked Robin up. "I'll get him there as fast as I can though." Kaldur nodded.

"We'll follow from the Bio-Ship." I nodded.

"See you at Mount Justice I guess," Artemis said.

"See you," I said unenthusiastically and ran out of the sewers. I zoomed to the outskirts of Gotham, not wanting to risk bumping into anybody. Robin stirred in my arms and groaned. He didn't wake up though. I worried more than I already was and ran faster.

Robin's face was pale and he hadn't woken up the whole run. I waited at the entrance of Mount Justice for the Bio-Ship. When the group arrived, we planned on how we would tell the Justice League, especially Batman. The Joker was Batman's worst enemy so if he found out Robin was dying because of him, we knows what his reaction would be.

We planned it out and walked inside. We were immediately greeted by the JL. I was in the back so they couldn't see Robin.

"What took you guys so long? You were supposed to fight The Sports Master and report back. It shouldn't have taken long," Black Canary said. Kaldur shifted under the pressure.

"There were some…complications…"

"Like what?"

"We ran into Bane and Killer Croc."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Batman asked.

"Well we were but Killer Croc distracted us I guess you could say." They knew Kaldur was avoiding the real question.

"What happened?"

"He informed us of something we didn't know about one of our teammates before…"

Batman looked at us. "Where's Robin?"

"That's the thing. That's who Killer Croc told us about. Robin is poisoned."

"Where is he?"

"Right here," I said. My team separated so they could see me carrying Robin. Batman said nothing.

Superman walked up to me and took Robin out of my arms. "Thank you for carrying him, Wally. We'll take care of him from here." I nodded and they took him to the medical bay. A few minutes later, Green Arrow came to us.

"Robin will be in the medical bay for a while. I'll be here asking you questions about Robin's condition. Don't think of this as an interrogation, think of it as me asking you questions."

"Aren't they kind of the same thing?" Conner (SuperBoy) asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." We walked to the living room and sat down somewhere.

"Okay. Kaldur, what happened today after the fight with the Sports Master?"

"We were heading back to Mount Justice, about to report back when we ran into Bane and Killer Croc."

"And SuperBoy, what happened during the fight with Bane and Killer Croc?"

"Robin had fought them once so they knew his every move. Killer Croc sniffed out the fact that Robin was dying before I noticed. They fought, Robin almost died, we won, and then we called Belle Reve."

"And Wally, what happened after the fight?"

"Robin was half- alive and Artemis was basically carrying him. He fell unconscious and we brought him here."

"I'm assuming you carried him here, Wally?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did anything happen on the way here?"

"He was still. One time, he shifted and groaned."

"Hmmm." Green Arrow was obviously concerned. "Okay. Do you have any idea on how he was poisoned?"

We thought about the recent timed where he could've been poisoned. The sewers, Scarecrow but he didn't use fear gas, The Sports Master, The Joker…Wait. We widened our eyes as realization dawned on us.

"Do you know?" Oliver (Green Arrow) asked.

"The Joker…" M'gann whispered.

"How did we not realize it?" Aqualad whispered.

"He didn't look fine when we came back…" Artemis pointed out.

"Guys! What happened?" Oliver ordered.

"The Joker happened," I growled and got up. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to my room.

**Robin's POV**

*2 hours after YJ's questioning*

I woke up to a white blinding light. My world spun until it righted itself. No one was in the room except for…Batman. Oh no.

"Robin?" He asked. I looked at him groggily.

"Yeah?" I groaned.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were poisoned?" Straight to the point. Nice conversation started, Bruce.

"Because…"

"That's not an answer."

"I didn't want you guys to worry more than you guys already were. The Justice League and Young Justice have been so busy lately."

"You act like learning from a villain that you're dying doesn't worry us."

"I didn't expect to meet Killer Croc in the sewers." I just realized how stupid that sounded…

"It's Killer Croc and the sewers. What _**were**_ you expecting?"

"I wasn't expecting him to be in Gotham period."

"You thought he was still in Arkham?"

"Didn't you?"

"We're getting off topic, Dick. How were you poisoned in the first place?"

"It was when we fought The Joker."

"What happened?"

"He unleashed some type of gas into our room and I was so focused on covering my teammates' mouths, I forgot to cover mine."

"Dick, they are perfectly capable of handling themselves."

"They don't know The Joker like we do. They didn't know that the gas was _**silently **_leaking into the room."

"Robin, you almost died and you still are. The only way to get rid of the poison is for you to fight it. There is no cure for the type of poison in you."

"That's what The Joker wants. He wants me dead."

"Why?"

"Because if Batman's sidekick-"

"Partner," Bruce corrected.

"-Partner dies, Batman will come running to The Joker for revenge, straight to the Bat's death."

A knock came to the door. Batman opened it. Green Arrow walked in.

"Nice to see you awake, Robin," Oliver said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned to Bruce. "Young Justice is worried sick about him. They wanted to see him after he woke up."

"Well, I'm awake now," I said. I shielded my eyes with my elbow from the bright lights.

"I guess you can send them over here," Batman sighed.

"Okay and Superman said Clayface is in Gotham." Batman nodded and they both left with a goodbye.

Five minutes later, Young Justice walked into the medical bay. They ran to my bedsides.

"Oh thank God you're awake," Artemis said. I grinned and moved my elbow away from my eyes. The lights were dimmed now. Batman must've lowered them on his way out.

"Glad to know you guys care."

"Of course we care!" M'gann cried. "What makes you think we didn't?!"

"Dude, you saved us from being poisoned ourselves. The least we could do was worry about you," Wally pointed out. I sat up very slowly.

"Guess so."

"Feeling any better?" Conner asked.

"Not really. If anything, I'm feeling worse." Just then, the sound of thunder shook in front of Mount Justice. We jumped, especially me since I'm afraid of thunder. No one but Alfred knew.

I widened my eyes and Wally noticed.

"You okay?" I looked down and realization dawned on them. Kaldur put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to be afraid, Robin," he said.

"Thanks." M'gann sat next to me and rubbed circles on my back as another clap of thunder scared me. Young Justice sat around us and comforted me through the storm.

**FLUFFY!**

**Robin: Not really.**

**Me: Well screw you then.**

**Robin: That's not very nice, Astrid.**

**Me: *Gives him a bored expression* Does it look like I care?**

**Robin: No…**

**Me: Then I don't.**

**Robin: Okay then…Why am I all of a sudden afraid of thunder?**

**Me: NO SPOILERS, ROBIN!**

**Robin: OKAY! CHILL AstridNighting1 ON TWITTER!**

**Me: Was it necessary for you to let everyone know my Twitter name?**

**Robin: Want me to give out Skype too?**

**Me: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! IF YOU DID, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Robin: Her Skype is-**

**Me: NO, LITTLE BIRD! Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We are back!**

**Wally: Heck yeah we are! 2****nd**** chapter! **

**Robin: Feeling the aster…**

**Me: I never use that because I don't know how to…**

**Robin: Whenever you feel good or something great happens.**

**Me: Thank you. I might use it in the story now.**

**Robin: Very welcome. Ooh, ooh! Can I do the intro and outro?**

**Me: Go at it.**

**Robin: YAY! How do I do it?**

**Me: It's simple really. Tell them that you hope they enjoy and to R and R.**

**Robin: Rest and Relax?**

**Me: *Shakes head* Read and Review. You could say that if you want to.**

**Robin: Ohhh, okay. I hope you enjoy! R&R! *Looks at me* *Whispers* Like that?**

**Me: *Whispers back* Like that. Now, let me work my magic…**

**Robin's POV**

My condition worsened as the storm raged on and SuperBoy knew it. I was scared and poisoned…Not a great mix.

Young Justice was around me, letting me know they were there. I felt kind of stupid and very embarrassed. I'm a superhero who goes around fighting advanced villains at night. How can I be scared of thunderstorms? I thought back to that one night…The night my parents died. **(A/N: My version of Robin's parents' death.)**

_*****************************************Flashback****************************************_

"_**Dick? Where are you? We have to go!" My mom called. **_

"_**Coming, Mom!" I was 6 years old. We were going to my father's job to pick him up. It was hard day at work and his car had broken down. It was 8:00 at night during winter. It was snowing and very dark. It was a blizzard but we had to pick up daddy.**_

_**I came downstairs and my mom helped me put on my winter coat. She was already wearing her fake fur coat. We went outside and got in the car. My mom took the shortest but safest route to my dad's job. She drove very slowly, the wipers of our car swishing side to side brushing snow off the windshield. We arrived at dad's job late. He got in the passenger's seat.**_

"_**Hey, Dick!" He greeted. I beamed at him and smiled widely.**_

"_**Hi Daddy! Me and Mommy are going to play board games when we get back home! Wanna join?"**_

_**Daddy laughed. "Why not? Sure, I'll play." He turned to mom. "What took you so long?"**_

"_**Babe, it's dark, it's snowing, and I have Richard in the car. I think I have a right to drive slowly," she reminded him.**_

"_**Guess that makes sense." He ran his hand gently over his face. "It's been a long day," he groaned.**_

"_**You don't have to play, daddy. You can go to sleep. Mommy and I will understand," I said.**_

_**He turned in his seat to look at me. "I'm really sorry, Dick."**_

_**We drove in silence. I fell asleep. A few moments later, we reached home.**_

_**We got out of the car and I raced up the steps. My parents chuckled and mommy opened the door. As soon as she did, 2 gunshots rang out and killed my parents. I screamed and ran away. When I returned in the morning, my home was a crime scene.**_

_***************************************End of flashback************************************_

Thunder sounds like those 2 gunshots that killed my parents.

"Dick? Dick, you okay?" Wally asked. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You blanked out on us."

"Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking about the death of my real parents. Before the Graysons and Bruce."

The team fell silent but continued to comfort me through the storm. I didn't jump at the claps of thunder but I did wince on the inside. It also sounded like the Graysons' bones when they hit the ground.

When the storm finally passed, I looked at the clock. It showed both the date and time. September 29, 2013. **(A/N: I would do 2014 but it hasn't been September in 2014 yet…) **7 years ago, my biological parents passed away. Today is the anniversary of their death. What a coincidence that I think about their death and a thunderstorm comes on the eve of their death anniversary. I haven't tried getting up yet. Maybe I can-

"Don't you dare, Robin," M'gann scolded. The team looked at her as she looked at me. "I don't know why you want to leave, but you are not leaving this medical bay."

Wally looked at me. "You're thinking of leaving Mount Justice?"

"Only for a few hours," I replied.

"You're not leaving unless somebody is with you."

"Wally, I don't need anybody to follow me."

"Then let's ask Conner if you can go." We all turned to Conner. Conner blinked.

"He seems okay but his heartbeat is slightly under normal." They turned back to me.

"Not taking any chances," Artemis said. I sighed. A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Kaldur called. Batman walked in.

He looked at me and I nodded. He looked me over and raised an eyebrow. I jerked my head towards my team and Batman nodded. He left the medical bay. I turned back to YJ. They looked really confused.

"Today is…important to me so…" I said.

"What's today?" Aqualad asked.

"The anniversary of my biological parents' death."

"Oh. Right," Wally said.

"What happened to them?" Artemis asked softly.

"They were shot as we walked into our home. I was only 6."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Robin," M'gann said.

"Then you were taken in by the Flying Graysons," Wally reminded. I nodded.

"They died though. They fell. There was no net."

"And then you were hunted."

"Yup."

"You were HUNTED?!" Conner asked. I nodded.

"I didn't choose the right life after the Graysons. After I escaped, they hunted me down. I think they still are…"

"And then Gotham City," Wally rushed before anybody could say anything else.

"Uh-huh. I was captured by Two-Face. Batman saved me."

"And how did he get to adopt you again?" Wally asked.

"He found me on the streets and took me in."

"OHHHHHHH!" We stared at Wally. "What?"

"Was that really necessary?" Artemis asked.

"Very."

I shook my head and went back to thinking about my biological parents' death anniversary. How am I supposed to get there if I'm too sick to go?

"Robin, if Batman agrees, we can take you to the cemetery," M'gann offered. I smiled.

"Thanks, M'gann."

"You're welcome."

"So…To Batman?" Wally asked.

"To Batman," Kaldur laughed. They got up and started walking out. Wally stopped and turned around. He walked back to me and picked me up.

"You're coming with."

"Is it necessary to carry me?"

"I guess since we don't know if you can walk."

"Can we see if I can?"

"Sure." He put me down and I tried to stand. I wobbled but Wally helped me. I got used to standing and Wally helped me start walking. Eventually, I got the hang of it and I was able to walk perfectly. We walked to the living room and were surprised to see Green Arrow and Superman playing Poker with Black Canary and Wonder Woman. They noticed us and looked at us sheepishly.

"We won't tell Batman," KF said, laughing.

"It's not funny! He'd kill us if he found out!" Green Arrow protested.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

"Why are you out of the med bay?" Black Canary said putting down her cards down and walking up to me, concerned.

"I feel fine."

"Doesn't mean you are," Wonder Woman said following Black Canary's movements.

I opened my mouth to say something but Green Arrow and Superman put down their Poker game and came up to us.

"They both have a point. I doubt you're well enough to go on patrol yet," Superman said.

"He isn't going on patrol and why is there a Poker game on the table Clark, Oliver, Dinah, and Wonder Woman?" We turned around and there was Batman, striding through the living room.

"Uh, the Poker game…it was Nightwing's fault!" Oliver (Green Arrow) yelled. Nightwing, who was on the couch, got up and turned around.

"IS NOT! LIAR!" He protested.

"YOU SUGGESTED THE POKER GAME!"

"4 MONTHS AGO! YOU PLAYED IT EVERY DAY SINCE!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER SUGGESTED IT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO TAKE MY ADVICE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Batman leaned to me and my team. "Run. Get dressed and run. It takes them a long time to sort out their arguments."

We nodded and walked quickly out of the living room. We walked to our rooms and changed into our "Regular Humans" clothes. I dressed in a black jacket and shirt. I dressed in black pants and black sneakers. I wore a black scarf because it was freaking cold out there and I wore my black sunglasses.

We reached the opening of Mount Justice and we walked inside the Bio-Ship. M'gann flew the ship out of the mountain and we flew invisibly to the top of a building. We landed and got out. M'gann went into her human form and we started walking. The others had changed out of their superhero outfits earlier. Someone had changed me into regular clothes earlier.

We got out of the building unseen and walked to the cemetery. It started to rain and I sighed. The others groaned.

"You can go back to the Bio-Ship," I offered. "I'll call you if something happens."

Wally put his hand on my shoulder. "No way, dude. We're coming with."

"Your choice to get sick." We walked to the far back of the cemetery. There was a huge cherry blossom tree with all its flowers still on. My mom's grave was on the right of it and my dad was on the left. They were right underneath it.

The others stayed where they were and looked around for grave robbers or something.

I walked up to the graves, pressed my back against the tree, and slid down the trunk. Drops of rain plopped onto my head as they made their way through the flowers of the tree. I closed my eyes and played every memory I remember of them.

Tears streamed down my closed eyes somehow. This was one of the three days of the year I let my guard down: my parents' death anniversary, my parents' wedding anniversary, and the Graysons' death anniversary. I never cry otherwise. I lock the memories away. I lock away both the good and bad.

I must've sat there for 20 minutes reminiscing until my head pounded. I opened my eyes. I raised my hand and put it to my head. I started to hear little children laughing. I became dazed and slowly blanked out. I wasn't aware of my surroundings anymore. All of a sudden, I hear my parents talking.

"_**Why did you let us die?"**_ My dad asked. I shut my eyes tightly.

"_**Why did you run?" **_Mom asked.

"_**Are you afraid of death?" **_Dad asked.

"_**Did you not want to die?"**_

"_**Are you too weak to avenge our death?"**_

"_**Why do you push us out of your mind?"**_

"_**Why do you celebrate our death?"**_

"_**Why did you replace us, Richard?"**_

"_**Why did you let the Graysons and Batman replace us?" **_Their voices faded.

Wally and Conner were right in front of me when I opened my eyes. The others were still in the same place. All of them looked concerned. Wally opened his mouth to say something when a certain billionaire dressed in a suit and tie came striding through the cemetery.

He saw Wally and Conner right in front of me and everyone's concerned faces. He became concerned as well. Wally and Conner turned back to me.

"This is exactly why we didn't want you to come alone," Wally whispered.

"Why? Just because I have a little headache?" I whispered back.

"We all know it wasn't a small headache. Your heart was beating faster than ever and then slowed down to one beat every three seconds. That's not normal at all," Conner whispered.

"Did I say anything out loud?" I asked. They shook their heads. Thank God.

"Why do you ask?" Wally asked.

"No reason. Should we get going?"

"Up to you. We were just talking to each other," Wally said.

"We'll go." I got up. I didn't even say goodbye to my parents. I was still thinking about the words I heard. Is that how they felt?

I brushed off my pants and we walked to the group.

"You okay?" Artemis asked. I nodded. Bruce stopped me as I started to leave.

"Alfred wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying." He was right. I was lying. My head was pounding and everything was spinning.

"No, I'm not, Bruce. I'm just really tired. Where's Alfred?"

"In the front." I nodded and left to meet up with Alfred.

**DONE!**

**Wally: FINALLY!**

**Me: It hasn't even been that long… -.-**

**Wally: XD that face.**

**Robin: You guys are so weird.**

**Me: *Still like -.-* I have no idea what you're talking about…**

**Wally: XDDDDDDDDD**

**Me: -.- Wally stop. Robin isn't happy with you.**

**Wally: …XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Robin: I'm just going to end it. Oh, wait! Before I end it, we would like to clarify that when we mean Zatanna doesn't exist in my story, she isn't a part of it. We didn't add it in. Astrid got an angry review from someone about that so yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review. Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	3. Author's Note

**So uh, I kinda messed up…Moth165 pointed this out for me. I'd like to thank you for that because I look like such an idiot. Okay. To clear things up.**

**Moth165: I did mess up. This is the Richard Grayson but I kinda forgot and put Nightwing in there. I messed up really bad huh?**

**Guest: I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to clear things up really quick.**

**Browniewww: I TRY! I AM TRYING! HELP ME!**

**Suitcase67: Thank you. I try to put as much fluffiness as I can!**

**Did I clear things up? No? Okay but I tried. Sorry this wasn't a real chapter. Anyways…Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. THE UPDATES ARE COMING THOUGH DON'T WORRY!**

**Robin: She just has some announcements to make.**

**Kaldur: Important ones actually.**

**Me: Okay. Here we go.**

**I haven't been updating cuz I'm a lazy ass and hghrules and I have been working on WA.**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF GODDAMN IDEAS!**

**WA is coming to a close as well as SP.**

**WA and SP will have a sequel.**

**I HAVE A NAME FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Artemis: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Kaldur: PLEASE TELL US!**

**M'gann: DO TELL!**

**Superboy: SPIT IT OUT!**

**Wally: TELL ME!**

**Robin: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Me: Well is you'd let me speak, I'd tell you.**

**Wally: You may continue.**

**Me: I would like to start off by saying all of you gave great ideas and I loved them all. It was really hard to choose.**

**Robin: Das true. She had nightmares about it.**

**Me: Shut up. Again, thank you guys so much for them but the winner is…CORGI101! Corgi suggested like 3 names and 2 of them caught my eye. One was Mortem aka Death in Latin and the other was Venator aka Hunter in Latin. This'll probably be wrong but who gives 2 shits about grammar? I DON'T! I have decided to call you the Mortem Venators. The Death Hunters. **

**Robin: That's a pretty cool name!**

**Wally: I could've done better.**

**Me: Ummm, okay. Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm sorry if yours wasn't picked but I will have more contests in the future. Thank you for hanging on with me! Until then next update, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


End file.
